Running With Chaos
by M. Castor
Summary: Teen Diva-queen Mizuki wakes up with a strange gem in her bed. When she thinks it will bring her money, all it does is bring unnecessary roughness. Read after PROLOGUE OF RESOLUTE HEARTS
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry for the long wait. Hope the wait is worth it.**

I hope you can forgive me for this. You need to get stronger at a fast pace. Although I'm a patient "person", unlike you, I prefer that I bestow this curse upon you as quickly as possible-it will help you on this journey I have set you on.

I conjure a Dark portal and exit the hotel room. It will be very interesting to see how you're going to manipulate your predicament, Mizuki. I must rest for a bit, I've exerted too much energy to enter this world.

* * *

><p>I moan groggily as I blink everything in to focus. Light drizzle splatters against the roof, waking me up peacefully. I yawn, stretching my arms out and looking around the posh hotel room. For a millisecond, I thought I was at home-but I'm not. I'm stuck in this place, without a clue on how to get around.<p>

I throw off the covers and something bathes the room in violet light, practically blinding me.

"I don't remember leaving the lights on," I groan as I picked up the bright object. My eyes quickly adjust to the blinding light as I scrutinize the object. It's a purple jewel the size of my palm that looks like an upside-down cone. This wasn't in bed when I went to sleep.

"So pretty."

I put it on the night-table, slap myself silly to make sure this isn't a dream, and then peer at the jewel again. It's real alright, but what's it doing in my bed?

My stomach growls angrily. Alright, I'll figure it out later. After ordering a small lunchbox to the room, and getting back into my now dry clothes, I pick up the glowing jewel. It's looks really valuable and would sell for…I don't know- 20k perhaps? I could afford to do _whatever I want_ with this thing.

'

Okay, the hotel clerk said it's ten blocks away from here, which is a twenty minute walk. It's a good idea to see the city anyway and be familiar with my surroundings. The tall skyscrapers don't stretch as high as they do in Tokyo, but it's almost as crowded. The jewel's glow is so damn bright though- I don't want to be bait for muggers and thieves. I shove it deeper in my pocket as I stroll across the busy street. As I turn the block, bam! In two seconds, I'm on the pavement along with a woman and grocery bags.

"Shit! Sorry."

"Crap-! Watch where you're going," the woman in her early thirties says, dabbing the spilled coffee on her lab coat and shaking her head in disgust.

In the corner of my eye, I see the palm-sized jewel rolling out of my pocket into the spilled bag of chips and eggs. Quickly I grab it, shove it back in my pocket, and gather some of the undamaged groceries. "Again, I'm really sorry."

The woman stops what she's doing and stares at my glowing pocket. "Hey, what's that in your pocket?"

Craaaap. "That really isn't your business."

"That looked like a Chaos Emerald, didn't it?" she asks, as if I know whatever the heck she's talking 'bout. "Let me see it."

I stand up swiftly, defensively standing my ground. "Sorry about all of this, again, so I'm gonna head off now."

I give the snippy broad my back and start to walk away, but I feel her hand on my arm, yanking me towards her.

"How could you end up with one of those? _Give it to me right now kid!"_

"Get the hell off me!" I slam my foot on her open-toed heels and sprint past her. Sadly, I sucked at track and field in high school, so I won't be surprised if she's right behind me. She thinks I'm retarded enough to let her "see" my jewel? That broad must be a real idiot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn kid!<em> These are my favorite pair," I take off the straps and bring my bruised toes into my hand while insignificant bystanders watch me hop up and down. My shades drop onto the yolk from the broken eggs. A man gasps and raises a finger to me.

"Isn't that E-"

"Oh my goodness-! Someone call the police!"

I switch on my altered Bluetooth and call Abaddon's communication watch. He picks up immediately.

"Doctor, I'm heading towards the hideout."

"Don't," I lower my voice while the bystanders loudly repine at me. "Right now, there's a kid running around with a Chaos Emerald in her pocket."

"I'm on it."

"Not yet. I'm in a predicament myself and require your assistance."

"Fine, Doctor," he complies with an innuendo of defiance.


	2. Chapter 2

What do I do? Keep running and hope that weird lady isn't following me, or just go to the jewelry store?

I stop at the red-hand crosswalk while the cars and buses drive through the green light. Okay, obviously, I'm blowing this out of proportion-she was just a kooky woman who wanted my stuff. It's not like she's some mafia lord who already has a hit on me.

Finally, the jewelry store is a block away. See? You were thinking too much of this. Now, you're gonna get a good 20k for all the hardship this afternoon.

Before I can stop myself, I trip over an inconspicuous leg from behind a trash can, landing on my hands and chest.

"God, what's your freakin' problem?" I snap as I face the person who tripped me. OMG, this girl looks like a freak cosplayer in her maroon spandex and steel-tipped boots. Her fluffy sandy blonde hair bounces as her head bobs with laughter.

"My problem is that you have something I desire," Spandex Girl says with a chuckle. Still crouched down, she holds her glove-covered hand out. "Give it up."

Maybe playing dumb will get her to go away. "Give what up?"

"That beautiful gem in your pocket."

I scramble back on my feet, shake my head, and run away in a different direction away from the jewelry store. It doesn't take long for the girl to be right behind me and kick me in the back, leaving me sprawled on the pavement. The gem rolls out of my pocket again next to my leg. Before she hand can even caress the surface, I smack it away.

"Why don't you get your own gem to sell?" I demand as I use my knee to slide it into my hand. Spandex Girl snorts and shakes her head in disbelief.

"I'm taking this from some Cheenah ," she steps over me and with incredible force, she stomps on my wrist. It felt more like she chopped it off.

"Aaaahgh!" with that surge of pain, I swear my wrist is broken. My palm reopens and Spandex Girls picks up the shining jewel smugly.

Something inside is roaring at me, "Get that gem back! Get it back, get it back!" Even with my throbbing wrist, I pick myself and reach for my gem. "It's mine! Give it back to me you bitch!"

As if she didn't expect me to fight her for it, she lets my hands latch onto her wrists. Spandex Girl sends me a kick in the chest that ironically gives me a running start. Satisfactorily glancing at my hand, I take off again.

* * *

><p>There was no need for her to fight for the Chaos Emerald. She doesn't even know what it's truly worth. Now why would she want to sell such a beautiful, priceless gem such as this-<p>

"Wait, what?" Why the hell is my hand empty? I look down to see if I dropped in the middle of that arm wrestle with that feisty girl-there is no way I could have let it go. I would have known if she pried the Chaos Emerald from my gloves. Goddamn it! Abaddon isn't too far from her either.

* * *

><p>I heave and pant as I slow down by a parked car. My wrist, back, and chest on are fire, Jesus Christ, she didn't have to do that to me. Relief floods my face as the gem gleams brightly in my hand, though I'm a bit unsure how it got there. That's already two people who wanted to take this from me-is it really worth getting kicked around like a bitch for?<p>

"I get to kill two birds with one stone," a deep-voiced man cryptically says next to me. As I turn to face the man, something black swiftly smacks my aching wrist with the gem. The guy, wearing a black leather jacket, even though it's almost seventy degrees, and stubby black hair stares at it. I'll admit-this jackass has a cute five o' clock shadow.

"Hand it back to me, right now," I command as I dauntlessly step forward, slightly wincing at the discomfort of my aching ribs and wrist. Randomly, I'm filled with zealous passion to confront _anyone_ who touches me. "I'm not in the mood today, Leather Jacket Guy."

"Neither am I. You don't know what this is capable of and in incompetent hands, this can lead to-" his own gasp stops his sentence short. The gem begins to tremble in his hand and then floats back in my palm. He stands there dumbfounded along with me-but hey, at least I got it back!

"…I've got a few tricks up my sleeves," I smugly reply to his surprised expression. Seriously though, what the hell just happened? I have no idea how I did that!

He cocks a very disturbing smile. "That just made everything more interesting. Without a master, there will be nothing to return to."

I think I'm gonna follow my instincts for now-so I jump over the railing like a clumsy stuntwoman and then realize where I'm standing.

_A beach._ Wonderful, I might have well have told Leather Jacket Guy, "Murder me right here, take the gem, toss my body in the deep depths of the water, and wash your hands of the blood with seawater." Leather Jacket Guy repeats what I've did, but with suaveness, and approaches me with blinding speed. When I actually decide to fight back, he swiftly jabs me in the back of my head with a firm fist; as I head towards the sand, he snatches my collar and jerks me towards him, and sends a powerful uppercut in my solar plexus. Everything quickly shuts down.

* * *

><p>Her body falls back-flat on the sand with her eyes closed. I don't feel like starting a goose chase; seeing that girl and boy <em>together <em>have me miffed. The lavender Chaos Emerald reposes serenely in her palm still. As I reach down to get it, my watch vibrates; I answer it quickly.

"Did you retrieve that Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Do you feel something strange from it?"

What is the Doctor getting at? I pick up the Chaos Emerald and squeeze it. As the Doctor predicted, something doesn't sit right with this Chaos Emerald.

"I'm not getting the same power that I usually receive from Chaos Emeralds. I've seen it act strangely, coincidently. When I had it earlier, it went back to the girl's hand and I highly doubt she had any control over it," I explain while examining the Emerald.

"Just as I surmised. It is a quasi-Chaos Emerald. When you took me back to the lab, I thought about why I didn't see it on my radar earlier if it was with that girl, until I tracked you and traced the power source radiating from it. After analyzing the Chaos Emerald you gave me, the data didn't match up. It has the appearance and some of the qualities a Chaos Emerald has, but it mainly comprises of unreadable data. Basically, that Emerald seems to have been crafted specifically for that young girl."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Bring it to the lab so I can run more tests on it."

Suddenly, the pseudo-Chaos Emerald trembles violently and turns black. I turn my wrist in a way so that the Doctor can see what's going on. Dark purple and black mist rise from it as my grip dissolves the suddenly weakened pseudo-Emerald. A sunny yellow light escapes from its fragments and enters the chest of the unconscious girl before disappearing.

"_Wooooah_, amazing. What did you do?" she asks, still in awe of what happened.

"I held it."

"What about the girl?"

"She's unconscious."

"That occurrence and her unconsciousness must be related. I've got data to analyze, adios."

* * *

><p>Not bad, Mizuki. You handled yourself better than I thought you would. You becoming stronger will not take that long, just like Mother said.<p>

**Wow, did that one flew right on by-awesome. Until next time folks~**


End file.
